clannadfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Hướng dẫn chơi Visual Novel Clannad
Clannad là một Visual Novel (ビジュアルノベル, bijuaru noberu, ''视觉小说, tiểu thuyết thị giác) được phát triển bởi hãng Key, ra mắt vào 28/4/2004. Là một visual novel, Clannad có cách chơi chủ yếu là đọc cốt truyện cho đến các giai đoạn khi người chơi phải đưa ra lựa chọn, từ đó ảnh hưởng đến giai đoạn sau của trò chơi. Trò chơi lấy bối cảnh nam chính là Tomoya Okazaki, và nhiệm vụ trong game của cậu là tương tác với các nhân vật khác để đạt được một cái kết nhất định. Để có thể chơi hết Clannad thì người chơi phải chơi lại từ đầu sau khi hoàn thành một câu chuyện liên quan đến một nhân vật nào đó. Sau khi hoàn thành xong một "route" (từ nay về sau sẽ gọi là câu chuyện) của một nhân vật, thư viện CG (Computer Graphics, chứa các bức ảnh được tạo nên từ đồ họa vi tính liên quan đến cốt truyện game) và phần âm nhạc sẽ được mở khóa. Mục đích cuối cùng của game đó là thu thập đủ số lượng tinh cầu ánh sáng thông qua việc hoàn thành từng câu chuyện, và khi đủ số lượng tinh cầu, phần After Story sẽ được mở khóa sau phần '''cuộc sống học đường'. Hướng dẫn này sử dụng Clannad phiên bản 1.5.0.4, và patch tiếng Anh. Hướng dẫn này sẽ là hướng dẫn không chứa spoiler, và sử dụng tham khảo từ các nguồn như là fuwanovel.net và gamefaqs.com. Cuộc sống học đường Khi mới cài đặt Clannad, bạn chỉ có thể bắt đầu game bằng mục chọn "New Game" để bắt đầu phần 1 của Clannad (cuộc sống học đường). Ở phần này, có tất cả 7 tinh cầu ánh sáng mà bạn phải thu thập. Hướng dẫn sẽ chỉ cho bạn các lựa chọn được cho là "tốt nhất" (mở khóa tối đa thư viện CG và kho nhạc). Một số lưu ý trước khi chơi và trước khi lựa chọn hướng đi của game: # Hãy hoàn thành câu chuyện của Misae Sagara trước khi hoàn thành câu chuyện của Tomoyo Sakagami để tại câu chuyện của Tomoyo, bạn sẽ thu thập được tinh cầu ánh sáng của Misae (do câu chuyện của Misae không xuất hiện tinh cầu ánh sáng). # Nếu bạn muốn thực hiện chuỗi liên hoàn 64 cước của Tomoyo trong câu chuyện của cô, hãy hoàn thành các câu chuyện của các nhân vật khác trước khi bắt đầu đi theo câu chuyện của Tomoyo. # Hai chị em song sinh Kyou Fujibayashi và Ryou Fujibayashi có câu chuyện gần tương tự nhau, nhưng phần của Ryou là hoàn toàn tùy ý (bạn có thể chơi, và cái kết được cho là một bad ending - cái kết không tốt đẹp), tuy nhiên, phần của Kyou là bắt buộc phải hoàn thành. # Những lựa chọn của bạn trong câu chuyện của Nagisa Furukawa sẽ quyết định đến phần sau của phần cuộc sống học đường, cụ thể là tại buổi lễ tốt nghiệp tượng trưng của cô. Những lựa chọn tại phần này sẽ quyết định xem có bao nhiêu nhân vật trong Clannad sẽ tham gia buổi lễ tốt nghiệp này (như trong anime thì gần như toàn bộ nhân vật của Clannad tham gia tại buổi lễ này). Câu chuyện của Fuko Fuko Ibuki # Don't do anything # Ignore her # Take the lesson # Go down to the courtyard # Continue talking # Take refuge # I'm a bit worried # Ignore her # Stay in class # Make haste and buy # Help her out # I don't need to do that. # Illustrations # Go out and search # Peek in the next classroom # Try and talk to her # Let Sunohara try it # Don't let her run away # Go into an empty room # Watch her a little longer # I guess I'll go back to class # What sort of drama play are you planning? # Grab Furukawa's hand and run away. # Go and see. # Where's Sanae-san? # Ignore him # Look outside the window # Make her drink juice with her nose # Let Furukawa talk with them one more time # Nonetheless...let her do her best. # Attack # Talk to Fuuko # Talk to the Fujibayashi sisters # Play a prank on her (Lv 1 Move her) ** # Keep it and head back # Don't help him # No way # Talk 'round the clock about things she likes # No, that's wrong # Freshen myself # Yell for them to stop # Play a prank on her (Lv 2 Move her) # Don't take it # Call for her to stop # Play a prank on her (Lv 1 Impersonate) # Stay like this # Call for her to stop # Play a prank on her (Lv 2 Impersonate) # Ask them # Leave her # Decide to help # Play a prank on her (Lv 2 Nose drink) # Tell her honestly # Pinch her nose gently # That's right... # Lucky charm # Have her join the conversation # Play a prank on her (Lv 1 Carving swap) # Follow Nagisa # Play a prank on her (Lv 2 Carving swap) # Reference room # Massage her nose # Try to get someone else # Rock # Take his place # Can we kiss? * Bạn sẽ không nhận được tinh cầu ánh sáng cho phần chơi của Fuko, nhưng phần chơi này là cần thiết để mở khóa phần After Story sau này. * Tại lựa chọn 66, hãy lưu lại trò chơi và sau khi hoàn thành câu chuyện của Fuko, hãy tải lại bản sao lưu vừa lưu và chọn lựa chọn khác ngoài "Can we kiss" để mở khóa thêm một CG nữa. ** Phần prank (trong anime là khi Tomoya sử dụng trò đùa của mình để trêu chọc Fuko) này hoàn toàn tùy ý, bạn có thể lựa chọn theo ý bạn, nhưng nếu bạn làm theo hướng dẫn này, bạn sẽ giành được "chứng chỉ" "Fuuko Master". Câu chuyện của Kyou và Ryou Kyou và Ryou # Kyou và Ryou # Don't do anything # Apologize to her # Take the lesson # Ignore her # Take refuge # Ignore her # Talk to the old lady # Investigate # Stay in class # Waste time outside the school # See her off # Fortune telling using cards # I guess I'll go back to class # Go straight home # Ignore him # Go to class later # Jump to the right # Run # Tear it up and throw it away # Say "Good day" # Take him for now # Follow her # Add "And toilet seat cover" in every sentence # Don't take it # Really? Are you serious? # Be nice and head to the gates # Friends # Even then, if you want to... # For now, take him to school Sau lựa chọn này, câu chuyện sẽ phân nhánh ra thành câu chuyện của Kyou (bắt buộc phải hoàn thành để lấy được Tinh cầu ánh sáng), và câu chuyện của Ryou (về phương diện kỹ thuật, đây là một bad ending trong câu chuyện của Kyou). Hãy lựa chọn hướng đi theo ý của bạn (có thể lưu trò chơi lại tại thời điểm này). Kyou Fujibayashi (tiếp theo) # I like long hair # It's terrible... # Try practicing # Amethyst # Lovers # Kiss her # Call out Ryou Fujibayashi (tiếp theo) # I like short hair # It's delicious... # Try practicing # Tanzanite # Lovers # Kiss her Câu chuyện của Misae Misae Sagara # Don't do anything # Ignore her # Take the lesson # Go down to the courtyard # Continue talking # See what's going on # Not interested # Don't worry # Talk to her # Stay in class # Waste time outside the school # Talk to her # Try her fortune telling # I guess I'll go back to class # Talk to her # Go straight home # Ignore him # Ask if it's okay to come again # Wake up completely # That you scold # That you worry # That you have a nice blanket odor Bạn sẽ không nhận được tinh cầu ánh sáng sau khi hoàn thành câu chuyện của Misae, nhưng hoàn thành câu chuyện này là yêu cầu để thu thập thêm 1 tinh cầu ánh sáng khi đi qua câu chuyện của Tomoyo. Thể_loại:Khái niệm Thể_loại:Game ru:Clannad_Игра/Прохождение